


Sweet Route

by smileytrashbag



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Storyshift, Asriel is a sweet sugar cookie, Chara and Asriel are siblings, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Other, POV Third Person Omniscient, Soft Chara, Undertale AU, characters and roles will be explained further in the story, i fell in love w this au it's just so interesting tbh, the storyshift au needs more recognition!!, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileytrashbag/pseuds/smileytrashbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU started by: http://ut-storyshift.tumblr.com/</p><p>— • — • —</p><p>Storyshift AU</p><p>- An AU where Asriel and Chara are happy for once as siblings and as family. Sans is the King, Asgore's the Royal Scientist, and Toriel is Captain of the Royal Guard.</p><p>- Chara would be following Frisk throughout their journey in the Underground, guiding them and making sure they won't kill anyone at all.</p><p>- It's an ambiguous feeling for Chara to cope that there's another human that they have to keep an eye on. And with that, they'll make sure that Frisk would make it without having a single scratch (they hope).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic for this fandom—finally! And it had to be an AU of it, eh? Well, I just couldn't resist, seeing that there is not much fanfictions for this AU (or it's just that I'm not looking hard enough) I just had to write a story about it.
> 
> -
> 
> Frisk is still Frisk.  
> Chara takes Sans's role. ( Chara is a fun, loving, jokester )  
> Asriel takes Papyrus's role. ( Asriel is an adorable sugar cookie )  
> Sans takes Asgore's role. ( Sans is the King in this AU )  
> Papyrus takes Toriel's role. ( Papyrus is royalty/the prince?? Like Toriel in the classic UT universe, Papyrus flees into the ruins )  
> Toriel takes Undyne's role. ( Toriel is the Captain of the Royal Guard )  
> Asgore takes Alphys's role. ( Asgore is the Royal Scientist )  
> Alphys takes Napstablook's role. ( Alphys is still a nerd but with a white sheet covering her )  
> Undyne takes Mettaton's role. ( Ultimate Undyne on television!! )  
> Napstablook takes Flowey's role. ( In this world — it's 'spook' or 'be spooked' )  
> Napstablook also takes Asriel's role.  
> Mettaton takes Chara's role. ( this is going to be pretty interesting to say the least )
> 
> (( Hope that this clears somethings up! ))

**" H u m a n . "**

**" D o n ' t  y o u  k n o w  h o w  t o  g r e e t  a  n e w  f r i e n d ? "**

**" T u r n  a r o u n d  a n d  s h a k e  m y  h a n d . . . "**

The human they halted from the distant turned around. Surprisingly enough — the human that is currently in front of them — they look coincidentally similar. _Too similar..._

This made Chara mildly shocked. They can already tell that the species that is in front of them now is the same species as them but they can never predict on how similar they look — from hair, face, and height. They would consider their choice of clothing as well but Chara changed their style a few months back from a green sweater with a single yellow stripe in the middle into a white shirt, a green hoodie, some blue jeans, and red boots — with red gloves to match it off.

The human shrugged and shook Chara's glove-covered hand. A joy buzzer was expertly hidden since it was the same color as Chara's gloves. The human flinched away from the sudden jolt and giggled lightly after. Chara lightly smiled, they like this kid's humor.

"Oh hey there, mirror." they said, grinning slyly. Their eyes half-opened. There was a sigh, their shoulders drooped a bit. They were suddenly strucked by the stunning human that they are facing now. Where were they again? — Introductions. Right...

"Greetings. I'm Chara. Chara the Character."

The human wasn't impressed, they shook their head and looked at Chara straight in the eye. It's like staring into their soul. Chara bit their lips and chuckled a bit, rubbing the back of their neck. "Just kidding. I'm a human just like you." they explained. It's not like it isn't obvious enough. Maybe it's a test.

"So, I'm supposed to be on the watch for humans right now. But I won't do that. I just want to prove Mom that I can handle myself here in the forest, in my own assigned station, alone. And it's not like I would capture someone as cute as you. Believe me, I would love to." Chara winked at the human, which caused them to blush and smile warmly.

"My brother, though, he wants to prove Mom that he can capture a human by himself — without any of my help — so he could enter the Royal Guard and fight alongside Mom. But unfortunately, for Asriel, Mom could see that he can't take the responsibility yet, so she just assigned Asriel at the station he handcrafted on his own by the east, and Mom assigned me here." they smiled. "Hey, I'm talking too much. And I could feel the presence of my brother nearing us."

"I'm the only human he's seen so far — and I'm his sibling. Maybe if you could play along for a little bit he might befriend you along the way? It's worth a shot if you ask me." they shrugged, grinning from ear to ear. It's been a while since they've seen their own kind. It's not like Chara doesn't like seeing a human like them, it reliefs them, actually. But knowing their own experience with humans, they despite the interactions on the surface, hence why they head for Mt. Ebott a few years back, it isn't the greatest story in their opinion. But that's a different story for another time.

The human just nodded, smiling back. This is going great. "I see him! We'll surprise him in a few — quick, in the sentry station!" the human hurried behind the nearby sentry station (they made sure they duck for cover), and after a few seconds, Asriel arrived.

"Chara! Why aren't you at your station?" Asriel asked, he's beaming with stars and rainbows. An enthusiastic, young monster tending to his sibling's necessities when needed. "Greetings, Rei." they breathed out air from their nose, a thin cloud forming from the cold. "My station is right there, Rei. It's not going anywhere." Chara stuck out a tongue at Asriel's direction to tick him off.

"Don't call me 'Rei'! And I know that! But what if a human comes by?! I want to bring the human to the Captain of the Royal Gaurd!" the young, goat monster stomped his feet on the ground. The ground didn't even vibrated a little or even tremble a bit. Chara snorted, covering their mouth with their hand, "You don't have to call her that, you know. 'Mom' is enough." their face softened, glancing a look at their sentry station to see a strand of brunette hair sticking up. Mirror is still there, good.

Asriel pouted. "I'm aware! If I want to get in the Royal Guard, calling Mom 'Captain' is a **must!** " he gladly said that with confidence and perseverance. Different colored stars even started to surround him. Chara knows he won't get in the Royal Guard that easily, they know that for a fact. Actually, their Mom told them. Chara was told to distract Asriel about the Royal Guard as their Mom thinks of something so her son can stop trying to push himself through dangers and can tend himself sooner — even though he looks out for Chara at the same time.

"Well, whatever floats your _goat_..." Chara has one eye opened, smirked, making sure to see Asriel's reaction with the pun. Asriel started to redden, his face was probably warmer than a Vulkin in Hotland. 

"Charaaaa!!" Asriel groaned. "We'll settle this with a monster vs. human battle! You won't win against me now, unlike _last time!_ I've been training."

Chara raised a brow. "Oh, is that so? Well... hah... funny." the chuckling was suspicious for Asriel. His sibling is clearly hiding something from him. He suddenly regretted challenging Chara due to the tone of their voice. "I've been training too, Rei. And I found a... Mirror as well as my secret weapon." 

"A mirror...?" the goat monster repeated. Chara nodded. "Yes. A 'Mirror'." a smirk on their face emerges. Their brother isn't liking what comes next.

A few shuffling was heard by the sentry station, the brunette that was hiding there is covered with Chocolate wrappers. They walked towards Chara, smiling and nodding with whatever Chara is planning. Asriel was astonished to see another human rather than his own sibling for once. "Ch-Chara is... is... that...?"

Chara didn't answer Asriel's question but approached the human and tidied them up by removing the chocolate wrappers on their hair. "A human! Oh gosh— Mom's going to **FLIP** if I showed them to her! I would be in the Royal Guard in _**NO TIME FLAT!**_ " he squealed, he squeezed his paws in excitement and faced his sibling and the newfound human in front of him. "Forget about our weekly fight, Chara! I need to set up the puzzles in the upcoming areas!" Asriel was gone in a swift, he left physical small, rainbow stars due to his short, dramatic discourse on where he was last seen standing.

"Oh glad that's settled. As much as I love my brother, he can get too... exhausting to watch." they chortled. It's true. Seeing Asriel run around the house and in Snowdin all the time is tiring to just even watch, also Chara has to deal with their brother yelling his attacks in the forest — which is entertaining to watch as Chara would admit.

"By the way, Partner — what's your name?" they asked casually, glancing to their left to look at the human.

It took the brunette a while to open their mouth to speak. They seem to be semi-mute as what Chara could tell. "Fri...sk." they said slowly with a whisper. "Nice. See ya' around then, Frisk."


	2. Lotta Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fail puzzles and terrifically good-ass banter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer than I intended for it to be but all is good.
> 
> Also, if Asriel and Chara are a bit too OOC in this chapter alone along within the whole story (probably), I apologise in advance. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Anddd omg thank you all for the support with the kudos, comments, and the hits.  
> I wasn't expecting that much support and acknowledgement for this story having one chapter only for three days.
> 
> Thank you all so much??

As Frisk was about to head east coast of the place, Chara halted them before they can succeed to the next area. "Hey, uh, Mirror. My brother's been trying to get in the Royal Guard for months now. I know he won't be able to. He had already begged Mom before and it didn't went well." Chara let out a single chuckle. They looked on the snowy ground, remembering their brother begging their Mom for a position but ended up not getting an answer. 

"But maybe you could roleplay for a bit? It could boost his confidence up a little." they smiled, holding up a peace sign and sending out a wink in Frisk's direction. "Thanks a trillion." Chara walked to the west of where they are at — opposite of where Frisk is  heading out.

Frisk tensed up a bit. So far, all they know about Asriel is that he wants to capture them single handedly. As non-scary and non-intimidating as that sound, they have to watch out for the Captain of the Royal Guard that Asriel speaks of. They recalled that Chara and Asriel are siblings, and their 'Mom' is the head of the Royal Guard. And if Asriel's duty to get into the Royal Guard is to capture a human, then that means that Asriel's Mom, the Captain, will be targeting them when she encounters them.

It took about six minutes for Frisk to bump into Chara. They explained about Asriel's attacks. "There's one with stars and lots more of stars. And a big-ass star will come down diagonally making the other stars look wimpy and pathetic! It's so cool." they rolled their eyes, smiling still. "I can't wait for you to see it in battle. My brother is so cool. He's been practising."

The shorter human nodded, but knowing that Chara's a human too — whilst somehow living with the Captain of the Royal Guard and still alive, they ponder in front of Chara without noticing.

"You deep in thought there, pal." they smirked. Frisk nod once and hesitated. "...You're human too... Did you came from the Ruins as well?" voice was fragile and soft, it's full of calm and ease. Chara stiffen. But they didn't show it and just shrugged. "Well, buddo, there's more than one hole in this whole mountain. And I just didn't fall down the same hole as you did."

Frisk just nodded, not able to say anything else. Chara decided to take a little shortcut a little bit after Frisk left — now to advance near the Invisible Electricity Maze area. Their younger brother was there, and Frisk as well. It's not a surprise since this is the first puzzle encounter in the forest. They decided to stand behind Frisk while they listen to their brother's monologue which they have heard him practice in front of the mirror a lot of times.

The young, goat monster beamed at the humans that's at the other side of the maze. "Human! Prepare yourself! As this is next puzzle will going to be..."

_"QUITE SHOCKING!"_

"Worry not, for this will not hurt you as much as it would! But you have to realise that this is not your ordinary Invisible Electricity Maze — this was made by I, the Great Asriel Dreemurr, and with the help of the humble and great Royal Scientist, Asgore Dreemurr — which is Chara and I's father."

Sounds dangerous. But that won't let Frisk's determination go down. 

"It also took him months of begging and this is all he got from Mr. Dad Guy." Chara commented. Their Mom really don't like the idea of their dad making science stuff for them. There's quite a long list of stuff on why they are prohibited by their own mother for them to go to the laboratory that their dad lives in.

"Psst, Mirror. It's all right, the electrocution has the same jolt as a joy buzzer." Chara whispered, easing Frisk's nervousness.

Giving their brother a weird and concerning look, Chara decided heckle him. "Does mom know anything about this puzzle, that it was helped by father?" they asked, pausing for Asriel's response but he only gave Chara a sweat drop. "Dad's in trouble. And so art thou, the Great and Mighty one." the mockery was making Asriel a bit too irritated and annoyed. And that's what Chara exactly wants to see for their day to be completed each and every week.

Frisk's attention was caught by Asriel again when he gestured his sibling to bring out the orb. Chara placed it on their own hood-covered head and smiled. "Don't worry, Mirror, just go around the maze." a wink was sent, which Frisk shrugged and made sure to do what Chara just told them. "Now, if you dare, go through the maze or surrender yourself to me as my token to get in the Royal Guard." a smirk was planted on Asriel's glowing face, pride and greatness overflowing him and was shattered immediately when he saw Frisk go around the maze to get to the other side.

"You slippery slime! All those months of begging to get this done for nothing! But — there's no reason to whine and be pessimistic about all this! There's more to come if you dare to go through more difficulties like this!" he flailed his paws in the air and left floating, rainbow glitters on where he was last seen standing.

Frisk felt a glance thrown at them, this caused them to glance back. "Good luck with my brother's puzzles. He can go a bit... overdrive with excitement if this goes a bit out of planned." Chara gestured them a salute for their departure. They waited for the brunette to move onto the next area before moving back to an area for another shortcut.

-

The plate filled with cookies that has chocolate rainbow chips on top was placed on top of a small table that is in the middle of an area. Another table is seen to have a microwave on top of it. "There! Chara loves these cookies I usually bake for them! They said that it is a _'ten out of ten'_ in their ratings!

"If so, then the human will be too distracted by the baked goods that they're not progressing!" fits of laughter is heard in his area. Asriel placed a note a feet away from the table with the cookies on it. It's basically his written monologue for this area, but since he needs to be in different areas to manage the other puzzles, he has to skip this one through and just let the human get distracted with the food he made.

Chara arrived to the area on where their brother is. "Greetings, Rei." they smirked. The feeling of scaring Asriel with the sudden appearance out of nowhere really warms them with humour. "AARGH! Chara...! I t-told you to not do that again!" Asriel was shaking a little with the sudden fright that tears started to build at the bottom of his eyes. His sibling ignored his exclamation and turned to the plate of cookies that was at the side of them. "Oooh, rainbow chocolate chip. My favourite." they took one and didn't bother to eat it, they just put it in a plastic bag that's filled with other chocolate bars that's hidden in their green jacket.

"Chara, my dear sibling, that's for the human." Asriel glared through Chara. "There's three more on the table, Az, it's not like I took all of them. I just took one." they stuck out a tongue in Asriel's direction. "Now that's just childish Ch—" he wasn't able to finish his sentence and Chara gestured another salute for their teleportation out of the place, a few blur of red lines emerges around Chara — then they are out of the place while Asriel's in the middle of talking. Frustrated grunts was heard from the small, goat monster. "CHARA!"

Asriel grunted and mumbled things as he scribbled something at the end of his note to Frisk.

The white, furred monster then sprinted to the next area to where he made his own puzzle — "turn every exclamation point into a star". He made it all by himself without any help from anyone. He's quite proud of himself for it.

-

All three of them in one area again. A piece of paper in the middle. Chara was a lot nearer to Frisk than they are near Asriel. "Prepare yourself, human! This one is made by my sibling, Chara!" he dramatically pointed at Chara whom just raised their hand for a 'sup?' gesture.

Silence was around the room for a seconds before Asriel spoke up, "Chara, where's the puzzle?"

"Right there, Rei. It will work, trust me." their grin was very convincing but at the same time wasn't. Frisk glanced at Chara whom just gave them a wink. The double-stripe wearing human nod and walked towards the piece of paper in the middle.

It's a.... word search puzzle??

Frisk was confused so they place the paper back to where it was placed originally. Onto Asriel they face.

"Chara! That didn't do anything!"

"Yes it did."

"No... No it did not, Chara."

"Well darn. I should have used a different type of puzzle from the newspaper."

Asriel was visibly going to explode from this whole thing. "Puzzle from a newspaper?! Chara, my lovely sibling, we're trying to challenge the human here! Argh," brining his paws onto his face, he started squealing a high-pitched squeal that he has been holding. He stopped after five seconds. The pitch was so high-pitched that only the dogs that are part of the Royal Guard would have hear it.

"Okay, okay... Well, I do not know what you'll do without a cool brother like _me_ looking out for you." he posed, a sudden glimmer of light putting him in the spotlight. "Isn't that right, human? I'm the cool one, right?"

Chara or Asriel...? Hmm. Frisk looked at Chara then at Asriel simultaneously. They have decided.

*** Is Asriel the cool one?  
* What will you say?**

"Yes." Frisk agreed. Which made Asriel's ego grow.

"I knew it! I _am_ the cool one and Chara's the cute sibling!" for some reason, Frisk agrees to this and nodded towards Chara.

Chara's body jolted in reaction. Their face darkens with the blush on their cheeks. "C-Cute one? I-I..."

At one point, Asriel swore he sees the flattery within Chara. "See? Even the human agrees!" the blush grew darker and their face is flushed, pure red like a cherry. Good thing their green hood is helping a bit from covering their face. "R-Really? They do? I'm... um... uh..." Chara was having a little difficulty finding the right words or they basically just do not know what to hurl at the two.

"Chara?" Asriel raised a brow. His lips turning to a sly curve. Oh he knows.

Suddenly, Chara turned around to face a tree and they are gone in a second. Another way to avoid flattery. Teleporting at its finest.

"Welp, that's it for this puzzle! Adieu, human! Now onto the next puzzle I go!"

And there goes the 'cool,' little, goat monster go as Frisk continues their own journey though the puzzled forest.

-

Frisk, on the other hand, just arrived to where Asriel placed the distraction. A plate of cookies on the table nearby, a microwave with only 'cookies' as the only setting, and a... _note....?_

They picked up the note, they read it carefully.

_Human!_

_I, Asriel Dreemurr, present you a plate of baked goods on the table that is by the right of where the note is supposed to be. I bake them myself, just for you, which is greatly criticised by — only the best critic in the whole Underground — my sibling, Chara. They said that they rate it ten out of ten and I think that's pretty darn good for someone as great as I am, if I do say so myself. But! The reason for this is that you'll be enjoying the plate of cookies so much that you're being postponed from the other puzzles and I'll have a lot of time of preparation! If you may, take all the cookies on the plate as all of those are for you._

_**-God of Hyperdeath (that's me, by the way.)** _

_**P.S. Chara took one cookie.** _

Three was placed in their inventory. Smells delicious.

*** Rainbow Cookie - Baked by Asriel. Heals 18HP.**

-

_Turn every exclamation point to a star!_

Frisk did what the sign says. They were immediately greeted by Asriel beyond the spikes. "Human! Great work! See you at the next area!"

The are beside it has the same puzzle but it there were a couple lot more exclamation points than the first one. "You were taking so long that I tried to reform the snow into a star but I miserably failed. The terrific Asriel accepts his failure and will use it as something to look back on. While so, feel free to try the puzzle yourself."

Within less than a minute, Frisk stepped on a silver pressure plate and the stars changed from a dull gray to a colourful rainbow pattern. "That's impressive! You were able to solve it within less than sixty seconds — without any of my help to say the least!"

"I'll see you in the next puzzle area!" his voice rang around the forest as he sprint tasty through the snow.

Surprisingly after their earlier encounter, Chara stood at across from the spikes. "Oh, greetings, Mirror. You seem to solve that puzzle very quickly. Without my help too since I like doing nothing." they smiled, standing there without anymore remarks. Frisk smiled back and continued on.


End file.
